My Lovely Coward
by Fujisawa Yukito
Summary: Aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan galak itu. Ternyata Namikaze Naruto itu… penakut? Puh-lease. Apa itu benar? Astaga.


_Namikaze Naruto._

_ Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia?_

_ Laki-laki yang tampan, kaya, dan terkenal galak di sekolah._

_ Tapi aku sama sekali tidak percaya._

_ Dibalik sikapnya yang galak dan tidak ramah._

_ Ternyata…_

_ …dia penakut._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Secret Night Boy © Shiumi Saki**

**My Lovely Coward © Fujisawa Yukito**

**.**

**Warning : maybe typo , OOC for Hyuuga Hinata (gabungan antara sifat Hinata asli dan sifat Hinata di Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja). **

**Summary : Aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan galak itu. Ternyata Namikaze Naruto itu… penakut? Puh-lease. Apa itu benar? Astaga. **

**.**

_**A/N : Hola! Ini fict yang terinspirasi dari komik karangan Shiumi Saki yang berjudul 'Perfect Boys Fall in Love'. Saya tidak akan bilang kalau fict ini berbeda dari komiknya, karena kenyataannya fict ini sama dengan komik tersebut. Hanya saja setting, latar dan alurnya saya ubah. Jadi sebelum Anda membaca fict ini, akan lebih baik jika Anda membaca Author Note ini. Karena saya tidak akan terima cacian yang menghujat seperti 'Plagiat' atau apa, karena saya sudah mencantumkan pengarang cerita aslinya. **_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namikaze Naruto.

Siswa yang sangat terkenal di Konoha High School.

Yah, terkenal dari beberapa sudut pandang sebenarnya.

Sudut pandang yang pertama, 95% siswa Konoha High School, membenci Namikaze Naruto karena iri dengan ketampanan, kekayaan, kepopuleran dan –pokoknya iri!

Sudut pandang yang ke dua, 5% siswa Konoha High School, menyukai Namikaze Naruto karena sering membantu memenangkan pertandingan basket.

Sudut pandang ke tiga, 99,9% siswi Konoha High School, sangat sangat SANGAT menyukai Namikaze Naruto karena ketampanan, kekayaan, kepopuleran dan –pokoknya menurut mereka, Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang sempurna!

Sudut pandang ke empat, 1% siswi Konoha High School, tidak menyukai Namikaze Naruto karena Namikaze Naruto terlihat menyeramkan di mata anak tersebut. Dan akulah anak itu… Hyuuga Hinata.

Ini memang terdengar aneh. Cewek-cewek gila akan heboh dengan kedatangan Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat istimewa, tapi menurutku, kedatangan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat menyeramkan. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tahan melihat dia. Lebih tepatnya, wajahnya.

Ya. Ini terdengar lebih aneh lagi. Cewek lain menjerit histeris karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi aku akan menjerit histeris karena wajahnya sangat sangat SANGAT menyeramkan!

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

Aku tersentak begitu merasakan pundakku ditepuk dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang yang sudah kukenal. Haruno Sakura, salah satu cewek gila yang menjerit karena ketampanan Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawabku tanpa menoleh kepadanya. Aku lebih suka menatap dinding seperti ini daripada harus menatap wajah berbinar Sakura dan wajah menyeramkan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan melewati koridor.

Ah! Jangan sangka aku berada di sini karena aku juga ingin melihat Naruto! Aku tidak akan berada di sini –pojok dinding, jika tidak terpaksa! Dan aku memang benar-benar dipaksa. Dipaksa oleh hasratku yang ingin buang air kecil! Kami-sama~

Dan di sinilah aku. Berdiri di pojok dinding dan menghadap dinding. Oh, aku cinta dinding.

**-PUK-**

"Hei, Kau! Sedang apa di situ?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan nada ketus. Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

Siapa dia? Darimana asalnya? Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Apakah dia adalah kakakku yang diadopsi oleh orang lain? Dan apakah ini cerita untuk sinetron, Author gila!

"Mengamati semut," jawabku dengan asal, berharap orang itu benar-benar percaya dan segera pergi menjauh.

Yah, yang namanya harapan tetap saja harapan. Tidak akan pernah terkabul, apalagi kalau yang menulis cerita adalah Author gila ini!

"Hei! Kalau ada yang mengajak bicara, kau harus tatap matanya!" seru laki-laki itu seraya membalikkan tubuhku dalam sekali gerakan.

Aku terbelalak. Kamera di _zoom_ pada wajahku. Dan penonton yang sedang menonton terpekik dengan napas tertahan.

Dia…

Dia…

Dia…

Dia. Dia. Dia. Cinta yang kau tunggu tunggu tunggu. Dan entah kenapa terdengar suara penyanyi bernama Afgan yang bermarga Nistan. Ingat! Nistan, bukan Nista!

"Maaf. Itu ponselku," salah satu dari keluarga Author nyengir tanpa dosa pada Author. Dan bodohnya, Author malah mengetik kejadian itu. Entah kenapa aku malu berada di dalam cerita Author satu ini.

Kembali ke topik.

Dia…

Dia…

Dia…

"Na-namikaze Naruto," ucapku dengan suara lirih yang masih menatapnya, maksudku melototi dirinya.

"Ya, itu aku. Dan berhenti melotot seperti itu! Atau aku cungkil matamu keluar!" bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku, membuatku tersentak dan segera mundur ke belakang, merapat pada dinding yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sudah kubilang 'kan? Makhluk yang ada di hadapanku ini sangatlah menyeramkan! Lihat saja mata birunya itu! Sangat mengerikan!

Dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan kata-kata –yang sebenarnya tidak akan kukatakan karena sedang tidak ingin mengucapkan satu patah pun-, Naruto sudah kembali berjalan, meninggalkanku sendirian… di pojok dinding koridor. Menunduk menatap lantai. Tangan yang gemetar meremas rok seragam. Dan bibir yang memerah karena kugigit dengan kuat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan.

"Ini sudah… diujung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor dengan perlahan. Hari sudah gelap, sangat gelap. Tapi aku masih ada di sekolah, tepatnya, kembali ke sekolah. Kenapa? Karena ada barangku yang ketinggalan di kelas. Yah, inilah akibatnya jika jadi cewek yang pelupa.

Aku melangkah dengan santai sambil bersenandung lirih. Suasana sepi sekolah sama sekali tidak membuatku takut, karena memang aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Yah, mengingat aku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil yang kubeli dengan hasil kerja rodi-ku di café milik kakakku sendiri.

**-SREK-**

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Kutatap ruang kelas kosong yang sudah gelap itu dengan teliti. Yah, siapa tahu saja ada seseorang yang ketiduran di kelas? Jangan melongo. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Salahkan Author gila ini yang mengetik seenak udelnya!

Aku tersenyum cerah begitu menemukan pensil mekanikku di dalam laci. Ini memang keterlaluan. Demi sebuah pensil mekanik, aku harus kembali ke sekolah malam-malam begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pensil ini adalah pensil pertama yang aku beli dengan gaji pertama yang kuterima setelah bekerja di café. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak ingin pensil ini hilang.

**-BRAK-**

** -DRAP DRAP DRAP-**

** -BRUK-**

"ADA HANTUUUU!"

Aku menatap seseorang yang ada di depan pintu dengan tatapan takjub. Sosok itu gemetaran sambil berjongkok. Kedua lengannya menutupi kepalanya yang tersembunyi di antara kakinya.

"Hantu… Hantu… Hantu…" gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat ketakutan. Untung saja aku sudah menyalakan lampu, jadi aku bisa mengira siapa sosok itu tanpa harus menatap wajahnya.

Sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan pasti jangkung. Pakaian yang berantakan. Dan juga… rambut pirang yang tak kalah berantakan dari pakaiannya. Dia… Namikaze Naruto.

Aku tahu. Ini sangat tidak mungkin. Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang tadi pagi membentakku dengan kata-kata kasar itu kini berjongkok di depan seorang perempuan dan bergumam dengan nada ketakutan. Ya, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tapi inilah yang terjadi! Dia. Sedang. Ketakutan. Oleh. Hantu? Jika aku bukan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan sopan santunnya, pasti aku akan tertawa sampai berguling-guling –tunggu! Hanabi melakukannya, dan dia adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Wah, kacau.

"Hantu… Hantu… Hantu…" Naruto masih saja gemetaran di tempatnya berjongkok, membuatku merasa iba melihatnya.

**-TAP TAP TAP-**

"Na-

**-TEK TEK-**

"HWAAA! HANTUUU!"

Kedip. Kedip.

Aku terpaku di tempat begitu merasakan dekapan kuat dan menyesakkan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Ya. Laki-laki galak itu kini memelukku dengan erat, menempelkan wajahnya pada perutku, bahkan dia menekan perutku seolah perutku adalah bantal yang empuk. Sungguh, kalau aku bukan keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat, aku akan berteriak dan memakinya –tunggu! Hanabi melakukan itu semua dan dia adalah keluarga Hyuuga! Wah, adikku benar-benar kacau.

"Tolong lepaskan, Naruto."

"Tidak akan! Ada hantu di sekolah ini!"

Aku menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya jika sosok yang di hadapanku ini adalah sosok yang tadi pagi telah mengancamku, atau bahkan memakiku? Kurasa tidak sampai memaki.

"Itu hanya suara ranting pohon yang membentur jendela."

Dan seketika pelukannya mengendur, membuatku bisa merasakan lega luar biasa setelah menghirup udara dengan nomal kembali. Wajahnya yang tadi menekan perutku kini menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap ranting pohon yang membentur jendela karena ulah angin.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Aku menatapnya yang sedang bersedekap di hadapanku dengan tatapan heran. Benar-benar laki-laki menyeramkan. Apa dia punya dua kepribadian ganda?

"Aku tidak berpikiran untuk memintamu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar di pagi hari. Ini memang hal yang biasa dan aku sudah terbiasa. Hanya saja, Author sedang tidak ada kerjaan sehingga menuliskan hal ini –lagi.

Aku tidak lagi berdiri di pojok dinding dan menghadap dinding. Biar kuberitahu, aku sedang marah dengan dinding. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya?

Aku hanya menuruti Author gila ini untuk berakting, jadi salahkan dia.

Kini aku sedang sibuk menempelkan brosur yang dengan seenak jidatnya –Sasori berikan untukku. Ketua OSIS yang dipilih berdasarkan tingkat ketampanannya bukan tingkat kepintarannya itu berkata, "Aku harus menjaga Naruto, Hinata. Kau tahu 'kan? Dia adalah Kapten tim basket, dan membiarkan dia tersiksa karena cewek-cewek beringas itu bukanlah cerminan anggota yang baik. Jadi tempel ini di papan pengumuman." Dan yang harus Sasori tahu, membiarkan atau tepatnya menyuruh seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan OSIS, menempel brosur di papan pengumuman bukanlah cerminan Ketua OSIS yang baik.

Aku menghela napas lelah begitu selesai menempelkan brosur yang meskipun tidak banyak tapi cukup mengesalkan untukku.

"Apa sih yang dilihat semua orang dari dia? Astaga. Aku sama sekali tidak per-HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" aku menjerit begitu Naruto –yang entah datang darimana, menarikku dan membawaku ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku! Lep-

"Berisik! Dasar jelek!"

Aku terdiam mendengar bentakkan darinya. Inikah sosok yang semalam bergetar ketakutan sambil memelukku? Jauh sekali bedanya.

Tanpa menolak lagi, aku akhirnya menuruti kemanapun ia pergi. Terserah deh dia mau bawa kemana, yang jelas ini harus segera diakhiri.

**.**

"Apa?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungguh, _image_-nya yang menyeramkan kini ditambah dengan mesum. Catat! Mesum! M-E-S-U-M, MESUM!

"Kau tuli, hah?" ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan yang akan membuatku menangis karena kesal jika sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tuli. Tapi… kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berani menatap matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari bahwa matanya sangat indah. Tunggu? Aku barusan berpikiran seperti itu? Astaga~

"Kujelaskan nanti. Yang jelas, kau harus pulang bersamaku, nanti. Titik!" ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku sendiri –lagi, di pojok dinding koridor yang sama seperti kemarin.

Ternyata aku memang berjodoh dengan dinding di koridor ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berhenti melangkah. Menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di sana, berdiri sosok Naruto sambil bersandar pada pagar sekolah yang kira-kira dua puluh langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Cewek gila yang memujanya, berteriak melihat posenya. Yah, berdiri bersandar di pagar, tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku, dan kepala yang menengadah menatap langit. Aku yakin cewek-cewek gila itu pasti makin gila setelah melihat pose itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, dia menoleh. Menatapku dengan mata biru-nya yang tadi pagi sempat kupuji. Tanpa sadar aku menunduk. Tidak berani menatap matanya yang membuatku merasakan hangat yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam dadaku.

"Kau lama sekali!" rutuknya dengan wajah tertekuk yang membuatnya terlihat jauh menyeramkan dibanding sebelumnya.

"Maaf. Aku tadi sed-

"Sudah! Alasannya nanti saja! Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai ke rumah!"

**-BLUSH-**

Aku menunduk begitu mendengar ucapannya. Apalagi permintaannya yang tadi pagi itu juga masih berputar-putar di kepalaku, membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"_Aku minta. Nanti malam kau tidur di rumahku."_

Kalimat itu kembali berputar-putar di kepalaku, membuatku merasa pusing.

"Tapi… kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku maunya cuma kau!"

**-BLUSH BLUSH-**

Aku makin menunduk mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar sangat yakin itu.

"Tap-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tidak boleh menolak dan harus tidur di rumahku!"

**-BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH-**

Dagu-ku sudah benar-benar menempel pada leherku, membuatku tidak bisa menunduk lagi karena mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Kami belum dekat, dan dia menyuruhku untuk tidur di rumahnya. Dia benar-benar laki-laki menyeramkan dan juga…

**.**

...MESUM?

"A-apa?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Sosok yang kutatap hanya mendesah sambil menatapku lelah. Apa dia lelah untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Seharusnya dia menjelaskan lebih jelas lagi!

"Kau akan tidur di rumahku karena orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah," jawabnya dengan nada lelah lalu meneguk soda dari kaleng yang baru saja dia ambil.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku yang masih belum mengerti.

"Ya karena orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah!" jawabnya sewot sambil menatapku dengan sengit. Aku menelan ludahku dengan paksa. Aku tahu dia sudah menjelaskan apa yang dia maksudkan, tapi itu masih belum membuatku jelas. Aku menunduk.

"Ta-tapi… aku belum siap," ucapku dengan nada lirih.

"Belum siap bagaimana? Kau 'kan tinggal sendiri, jadi sudah sering seperti ini. Jadi, tetap di sini, temani aku, dan tidur di rumahku!" ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. Aku tersentak. Aku terkejut begitu menyadari apa yang dia maksudkan setelah mendengar dua kata yang dia ucapkan.

_Temani aku._

Dan ingatanku kembali pada malam itu. Malam dimana aku menemukannya gemetaran sambil berjongkok, ketakutan karena dia mengira ada hantu. Yah, kelemahannya memang itu.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud dari perintah Naruto. Dia lucu sekali.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Eh?"

"Kutanya. Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Aku kembali tersenyum begitu mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku baru berpikir bahwa kau lucu juga. Ternyata kau tidak se-menyeramkan itu," jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Hening.

Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara itu kini diam setelah aku mengatakan itu? Kukira dia akan marah.

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat ekspresinya. Dan bukannya melihat wajah marahnya, aku malah melihat wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah, meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena tangannya menutupi.

"Kau-

"Cepat mandi! Akan kupinjamkan bajuku!" potongnya sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan meninggalkan aku sendiran di ruang tamu.

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak seseram itu ternyata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kebesaran!" seruku begitu melihat bayangan diriku sendiri di cermin. Kutatap penampilanku di cermin. Rambut basah dan berantakan sehabis keramas dan kemeja putih dengan bahan yang tipis milik Naruto. Benar-benar kombinasi yang pas untuk menggoda seseorang. Yah, itu yang kulihat di sinetron sih.

"Itu sudah yang paling kecil. Badanmu itu yang terlalu kecil!" ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Kutatap mata birunya dari cermin. Menyebalkan sekali dia itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih bajunya," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi bukannya membalas senyumku, Naruto malah beranjak pergi dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat melelahkan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaah… Super Junior! Melihat mereka dari TV yang besar ternyata membuat mereka terlihat lebih keren ya!" ucapku sambil menatap TV plasma milik Naruto tanpa berkedip. Yah, aku cinta Super Junior. Sangat. Suara mereka bagus, pandai menari, dan yang pasti… mereka mempunyai wajah yang ramah. Tidak seperti pemilik TV plasma ini!

"Benarkah?" komentar Naruto tanpa ada rasa tertarik sedikitpun.

Aku mencibir. Dia pasti iri melihat para laki-laki tampan yang sedang menguarkan pesona mereka.

"Howaaa~ Eunhyuk! Keren sekali bisa menari seperti itu!" seruku begitu melihat salah satu personil Super Junior sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan menompang tubuh lalu salto dan mendarat dengan mulusnya. Benar-benar keren!

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya."

Aku menoleh, menatap Naruto yang kini menatap TV dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Oh ya?" ucapku lalu kembali menatap atraksi Eunhyuk yang lain. Meskipun aku merasa sedikit aneh karena dia tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti itu.

"Waaah~ Ker-emp!"

"Sudah kubilang. Aku bisa melakukannya!"

Aku menatap mata biru yang begitu dekat denganku tanpa berkedip. Tangan kanannya yang mencengkram pipiku kini terlepas. Dan dengan anehnya, Naruto menyingkirkan meja dan sofa yang ada di hadapan TV plasma miliknya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan!" ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunggu atraksi darinya.

Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu dia berdiri dengan satu tangan, mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Dan dia melompat. Salto terbalik dan mendarat dengan mulus.

Aku terkesima. Dia memang benar-benar bisa. Tidak hanya asal bicara seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan.

"Hei. Ini cukup menyenangkan."

Dan dia melakukannya lagi lagi dan LAGI! Membuatku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Entah sejak kapan, _image_ menyeramkan yang selalu kulihat dari dirinya, perlahan menghilang.

Entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rumahnya besar sekali. Pantas saja jika dia takut sendirian."

Yah, harus kuakui, rumah milik Naruto memang besar. Aku tidak terkejut sih, melihat memang keluarga Namikaze sesekali masuk ke TV karena pekerjaan Namikaze Minato –Ayah Naruto sebagai pemilik perusahaan Namikaze yang terkenal.

Kutatap kamar tamu yang berada di lantai dua ini dengan tatapan kagum. Bahkan kamar tamunya saja lebih besar dari kamar tidurku sendiri. Astaga~

"Hoahm… Sebaiknya aku tidur. Tubuhku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang," ucapku sambil melangkah menuju ranjang _king size_ yang terlihat menggoda di mataku.

"Kasur ini empuk sekali. Sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak~" ucapku sambil membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Benar-benar nyaman. Dengan begini aku akan tidur nye-

"HA-HANTUUU! HANTUUU!"

-nyak. Yah, tidur nyenyak sepertinya harus ditunda karena Naruto sudah mulai berteriak kesetanan, dan kalau sudah seperti itu…

**-DRAP DRAP DRAP-**

** -BRAK-**

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseoang di luar jendela!"

…dia akan gemetaran. Seperti sekarang ini. Meringkuk di bawah lantai sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku periksa keadaan di luar. Dan sama sekali tidak ada orang di luar sana! Makhluk ini benar-benar paranoid dengan hantu ya?

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Ada! Aku tadi melihatnya!"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidur sa-

**-GREP-**

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Dan lagi, dia sedang memelukku dengan erat, membuat wajahku terasa panas saat itu juga.

"Tidurlah di sini sampai aku tertidur."

**-BRUKH-**

Aku terdiam begitu Naruto mendorongku ke ranjang dengan keadaan masih berpelukan dengannya. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan tinggi daripada aku, kini sedang memejamkan mata sambil memelukku dari samping, membuatku bisa merasakan panas dari napas yang dia keluarkan.

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak!_

Kulirik Naruto yang tarikan napasnya mulai teratur, menandakan bahwa dia mulai terlelap. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang terlihat ramah jika sedang tertidur, bahkan dia terlihat… tampan. Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia… tampan? Maksudku, Naruto… tampan? Kurasa aku harus segera pergi dari kamar ini sebelum aku berpikiran yang lebih aneh lagi dibandingkan yang ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Nanti kita kencan yuk!"

"Nggak! Makasih!

Aku terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto yang kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dari pada sebelumnya. Yah, dia memang galak, tapi dia tetap saja merespons ajakan kencan atau godaan dari pada pemujanya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia menolaknya dengan tegas.

Kutatap punggung lebar itu dengan tatapan lembut. Berangkat bersamanya seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan juga. Apalagi melihat dia menolak ajakan kencan itu. Yah, aku sadar. Bahwa aku mulai menyukai Naruto. Makhluk yang tadinya menyeramkan itu kini terlihat tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seruku begitu dia sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dariku. Aku tersenyum begitu dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan geli. Dan senyumku makin melebar begitu dia berjalan ke arahku, meraih tanganku dan membawaku melewati gerbang bersama.

_Jantungku… berdebar-debar._

**.**

"Lho? Kamu salah bawa jadwal ya, Hinata?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Iya," jawabku dengan singkat tanpa ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Aku mendesah dalam hati. Seharusnya aku pulang dulu untuk memilih buku baru menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kamu habis menginap!" seru Ino yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah Sakura.

"EH?" jeritku dengan terkejut. Tanpa terasa, wajahku sudah memerah, membuat mereka berdua makin senang untuk menggodaku.

"Wah. Kau menginap di rumah pacarmu ya, Hinata?" goda Sakura sambil mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Bukan. Aku menginap di rumah adik sepupuku. Benar-benar deh. Dia itu sangat merepotkan. Sudah suka lompat-lompat, penakut, menyebalkan lagi!" ucapku sambil memasukkan buku-buku jadwal kemarin kembali ke tasku.

"Lhoh, Naruto?

Aku menoleh begitu Sakura mengucapkan nama itu. Naruto.

Aku tercekat begitu melihat mata birunya memancarkan kekesalan padaku. Dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, dia keluar kembali dari kelasku.

_Tunggu! Ini salah paham! Naruto!_

**-TAP TAP TAP-**

Aku berlari mengejar Naruto. Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto marah padaku. Aku… tidak ingin dibenci olehnya.

"Naruto!" kuhentikan dia dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi baru beberapa detik, tanganku ditepis olehnya. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk menatapku.

Sesak. Entah kenapa dada ini merasa sesak menerima penolakan dari Naruto. Bahkan menatap punggungnya saja membuat dadaku nyeri.

Dan hal inilah yang membuatku sadar.

Aku… telah jauh dari sekadar menyukai Naruto.

Aku… mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku.

Dan ini membuat dadaku bertambah sesak.

"Hyuuga!" Aku menatap Pak Gai dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kau yang bereskan bolanya ya!"

"Iya," jawabku dengan senyum kecil.

Yah, tidak bisa segala bidang olahaga membuatku seperti ini. Menjadi pesuruh Pak Gai jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Tentu bukan yang bersifat pribadi, karena aku akan menolaknya.

Aku menghela napas lelah begitu seluruh teman sekelasku sudah pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di lapangan bersama… bola-bola basket. Aku yakin ini akan melelahkan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan semua bola sudah kumasukkan ke dalam gudang. Aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku. Setidaknya, aku juga ikut berolahraga, meski tidak seperti yang lain. Yah, melihat aku sudah keringatan hanya dengan membereskan bola-bola basket ini, aku sudah termasuk olahraga 'kan?

**-ZRET-**

** -CKREK-**

Aku menoleh dan berlari menuju pintu gudang yang tertutup. Pintunya tertutup sendiri! Bahkan dikunci dari luar!

"Tolong! Bukakan pintunya! Kumohon!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu gudang dengan tanganku. Berharap seseoang yang berada di luar sana merasa kasihan dan kembali membuka pintunya. Tapi tidak! Seseorang yang ternyata adalah perempuan itu malah terkikik geli mendengar segala macam teriakanku.

"Selamat bermalam di gudang, Hyuu-ga!"

Aku mematung di tempatku. Bermalam? Di gudang? Demi apapun, aku lebih memilih tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto daripada harus tidur di gudang! Kami-sama~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah tiba. Untung saja di dalam gudang ada lampu, jadi aku tidak akan kegelapan di dalam sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa takut. Takut jika akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Takut jika tiba-tiba ada tikus atau hewan berbisa yang masuk ke dalam gudang, meski itu tidak akan mungkin. Dan takut jika… Naruto tidak sadar jika aku belum pulang ke rumah.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tidak sadar? Tentu saja dia tidak akan sadar. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Bahkan dia membenciku.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat dadaku kembali sakit dan nyeri. Kupeluk tubuhku sendiri, berharap bisa meredakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini hanyalah dia…

**-DRAP DRAP DRAP-**

** -BRAK-**

"Hinata! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

…Namikaze Naruto.

Aku terpana menatapnya yang terengah-engah setelah mendobrak pintu gudang. Wajahnya yang terlihat berkeringat itu tersenyum begitu melihatku. Dan hal bisa kurasakan setelahnya adalah… rasa hangat. Karena dia sudah memelukku. Membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang ternyata sangatlah bidang.

"Aku khawatir! Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi yang kulihat hanyalah tasmu saja. Aku benar-benar khawatir!" ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku berulang kali, membuatku tersipu dan memerah.

"Terima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf, Naruto. Aku telah berkata jahat tadi pagi," ucapku sambil meremas baju seragam bagian depan milik Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Itu hanya untuk alasan 'kan?" ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau… marah?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, membuat wajahku makin tenggelam dalam dadanya.

"Ya. Tapi aku marah pada diriku sendiri." Aku mengangkat wajahku begitu mendengar jawabannya. Kutatap mata biru-nya yang ternyata benar-benar indah itu dengan intens. "Dari kemarin kau menyelamatkanku terus. Menenangkanku yang ketakutan. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Dan karena itulah aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan menjagamu, Hinata. Baik siang, maupun malam," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Mata kami bertemu. Dan kami saling tersenyum. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah… Naruto menciumku, di tengah malam yang dingin. Membuat suhu tubuh kami menghangat secara perlahan.

"Entah sejak kapan… aku mulai tergantung padamu, Hinata. Karena itulah, kau harus menjadi pacarku," godanya dengan menyeringai, membuatku tertawa karena nya.

"Aku tidak akan menolak kali ini," ucapku sambil mengecup pipinya, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah, sama sepertiku. Walaupun tidak semerah wajahku sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Maaf, Hinata."

Aku menolah begitu mendengar kata maaf terucap dari bibirnya. Bibir yang beberapa menit lalu telah merebut ciuman pertamaku.

**-BLUSH-**

Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Ma-maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup, membuatnya tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Maaf karena pacarmu adalah seorang penakut," jawabnya sambil menunduk, membuatku tersenyum dan ganti mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Tidak masalah. Masing-masing orang mempunyai kelemahan. Dan mungkin inilah kelemahanmu. Aku juga mempunyai kelemahan kok," hiburku dengan wajah ceria, berusaha membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Yah. Kurasa kau benar. Dan aku tahu, apa kelemahanmu," ucapnya sambil menatapku. Langkah kami berhenti dan kami kembali bertatap muka, saling menatap mata.

"Oya? Apa kelemahanku?" tantangku dengan senyum jahil. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama begitu seringai menggoda terlihat di wajah Naruto.

"Kelemahanmu adalah… bibirmu."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Bibir katanya? Bibirku yang sudah dia cium itu?

**-BLUSH-**

Dia benar. Bibir adalah kelemahanku sekarang, selain…

"Dan tengkuk."

…tengkuk.

Bagus. Dia sudah menemukan dua titik kelemahanku, atau mungkin tiap wanita? Yah, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, aku dalam bahaya sekarang ini.

"Berhubung aku sudah mencoba titik kelemahanmu yang pertama. Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba titik kelemahanmu yang kedua? Hm?" godanya dengan seringai nakal.

Siapapun…

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!

…tolong aku.

"Naruto! Tidak! Jangan!"

AUTHOR GILAAA!

"Kurasa aku lebih suka titik kelemahanmu yang kedua, Hinata."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi suka 'kan~?"

"Diam!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Hinata-nya OOC 'kan? Yah, sudah saya peringatkan di Warning. Jadi jangan ada yang protes ya ^^**_

_**Oiya. Kemungkinan saya tidak ikut event NHTD, ternyata sampai sekarang belum selesai karena ada masalah dengan idenya. Jadi, ini sebagai penggantinya, walaupun bukan Tragedy, tapi kuharap Anda sekalian suka : )**_

_**Kritik dan saran yang membantu, akan sangat saya terima. Dan bagi yang nge-Flame… silahkan saja :D **_

_**Cheers, **_

_**Fujisawa Yukito**_


End file.
